A configuration of a three-dimensional NAND memory device uses flat memory cells in which tunneling dielectrics have flat vertical surfaces. Such flat memory devices are described in an article by Hang-Ting Lue et al., titled “A 128 Gb (MLC)/192 Gb (TLC) Single-gate Vertical Channel (SGVC) Architecture 3D NAND using only 16 Layers with Robust Read Disturb, Long-Retention and Excellent Scaling Capability,” IEDM Proceedings (2017) page 461.